If It Hadn't Been For Ron
by ShadowOfTheNight101
Summary: OOC characters! D/H: Let me start from the very beginning...It all started during seventh year...We had just defeated the Dark Lord...and I’ve had a crush on my best friend since the end of sixth year...did I mention it's Ron! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!
1. You're Busted

* * *

**If It Hadn't Been For Ron...**

Chapter 1- You're Busted!

* * *

_Let me start from the very beginning. It all started during seventh year, we had just defeated the Dark Lord, and we had decided to throw a party. Dean and Seamus had snuck in a couple of cases of Ogden's, the music was blasting and between Colin and Hermione, we got some strobe lights in there._

_When two o'clock rolled around, it was down to Dean, Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Padma and I. Well, actually it was down to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, and I. Dean and Seamus were playing a game of tonsil hockey with Padma and Lavender._

_We had moved from the game I Have Never to Truth or Dare. All of us were pretty smashed at that point and I was starting to feel light-headed._

_"Harry?" I looked towards Parvati or at least, I thought it was Parvati. It could have been Hermione for all I knew. "Truth or dare?"_

_"Dare," I slurred. I hiccupped at the end and then it turned into giggles. Weird! I never giggle._

_"I dare you to…" More giggling. "I dare you to…snog Ron," Pravati? Hermione? Or Ginny said, and they all burst into giggles._

_I looked to Ron and saw he was too out of it to realize what I had been dared to do. I was shocked myself, not that I had to kiss a guy per say, I've kissed guys before. I am gay. The only person I ever told was Hermione and that was because she caught me wanking one night and yelling out Ron's name._

_Yes, I've had a crush on my best friend since the end of sixth year. Don't ask me why, I just saw him one day and thought _whoa!_ Anyway, back to the story: I looked over at Ron and he seemed to be bored. Does he have any idea what is going on?_

_"Harry, just get over here," Ron snapped. I looked up in shock and stared as Ron leaned over on his hands and knees and put a hand behind my head before crushing his lips to mine. Now, if you've never been kissed by your best friend who's of the same sex, then you wouldn't know the shiver that went through my body as Ron's tongue slipped into my mouth, when my lips fell open in shock. _

_His tongue slid along mine as he moved closer, straddling my hips as he deepened our kiss, one hand moving into my scruffy raven hair and the other moving down to my lower back. I moaned into the kiss and tangled my hands in his hair as our kiss ran deeper._

_When we finally pulled away, the only sounds in the room was our ragged breathing. I looked around to see that everyone had disappeared._

That was nearly three years ago. When we graduated Hogwarts, we moved into a flat together and began our relationship. Ron became the Chudley Canons number one keeper, while I became a full-fledge Auror and was part of Squad A. My team was the finest the Ministry and Auror Office had to offer, the only problem was that I was teamed with Draco Malfoy of all people.

It's not that I hated Malfoy. Sure…we had worked out our differences and we were no longer enemies, but that does not mean that we were friends either.

Anyway, Ron and I had been dating for nearly three years and tonight, at exactly seven o'clock, would be our anniversary. I know it's weird for me to know that, but it is my favorite memory. So tonight after Ron's game, I planned on surprising him with a romantic dinner and asking him to marry me.

I guess, that seems a little sudden, but I love him with all my heart and I want to be with him now and forever. I was a little nervous about tonight, especially because of this morning.

I looked down at my boyfriend, my best friend and my lover, all in one, as he settled against my naked chest and wrapped an arm around my waist. We had just finished round two of that morning and in a couple minutes we would continue to round three in the shower before we had to head off to work. Ron twirled small circles on my hip and seemed to be lost in thought.

"Ron, are you alright?" I asked. It wasn't like Ron to zone out.

"Oh…it's nothing Harry. I'm alright," he muttered.

"Are you nervous about the game?"

Ron shook his head. He sat up in bed and turned his back to me. Now I was really confused. "I'm just going to take a shower and meet up with the team for scrimmage." He threw the sheets off and walked into our bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Once he got out of the shower, he didn't say more than two words to me before he left. I was thoroughly confused, but decided to chalk it up to nerves. Ron usually got nervous before a big game and seemed to zone out a lot beforehand. But I knew that he would be fine. He always did amazing. And tonight would be even better when the game was over.

A huge smile broke out over my face just thinking about it.

* * *

The score was tied 210 to 210. Ron was doing amazing, saving throw after throw. I looked for the seekers, trying to figure out what they were doing. I had spotted the golden snitch at least 5 times already. What the hell were they doing? I found the Canons seeker hovering by the goal hoops of the other team and then I saw the snitch again, hovering just five feet above them.

I waited for them to notice it, but they didn't seem to. God they're stupid! I turned back to Ron to see him make another save. I smiled widely and sighed as I took in his physic in his Quidditch robes. He was voted Quiddtich Weekly's #1 keeper and hottest bachelor. I was very lucky to have that man in my life, not that anyone knew we were together, well except our family and friends.

Just then the crowd went wild and I turned to see the Canons seeker holding the snitch, a grin plastered on his face. I smiled as well and watched as the teams shook hands and headed off to the showers.

I walked down to the quidditch pitch, bypassing the many families and fans moving the other way. It took me nearly a half hour to get down to the pitch because of how far up I was and how I had to wait for so many people to walk past me. It took me another fifteen minutes when a family of ten asked for photos with each person, then all together, then an autograph for each person. When I finally got down to the pitch I took a deep breath and decided to wait for Ron to come out. I took another deep breath and took out my wand. I transfigured my jeans and t-shirt into black slacks, dress shoes and the green silk button down that Ron had bought for me last Christmas.

I pulled out of my pants pocket a small gold band that I had bought for Ron, it had a Latin inscription that said 'nemo nisi mors', which loosely translated is 'no one but death shall part us'. I placed the ring back in my pocket and looked at my watch. It had been nearly an hour and I was starting to get worried.

Ron did know that he was supposed to meet me here. Or did he think I meant back at the flat? I looked towards the Canons changing rooms and walked in that direction. This was the Chudley Canons home pitch and I was quite familiar with it.

As I came to the archway that led to the locker area, Sierra Willis, the Canons main chaser walked out.

"Hey Harry, how's it going?" She asked with a smile.

"Is Ron in there? We were supposed to go meet up with friends for dinner," No one yet knew about us, so this was one of our many excuses when we were talking to others about the two of us.

"Oh he is still inside. He's in the…uh…showers," She said with a wink.

My eyebrows drew together. Does she know? I walked into the locker rooms and head towards the showers. Does Sierra know about Ron and I? But that's impossible, she couldn't know! Ron and I are always careful about this sort of thing. What could she be talking about?

I saw Ron's quidditch robes laying on a hook on the wall and smirked. Two could play this game. I began pulling at the buttons of my shirt as I rounded the corner, fully prepared to give my boyfriend a memorable night. And trust me, what I saw when I looked in the large shower room definitely made it a memorable night.

Ron was pressed against the wall of the shower room, his face flushed and his breathing ragged. He looked damn right sexy and I would have been fully aroused and about ready to join him if I didn't notice that he wasn't the only one in there.

On his knees, sucking my boyfriend's – possible fiancée's – cock was none other then Kevin Owens, the seeker of the Chudley Canons. My mouth opened in absolute shock. I couldn't believe what I was seeing and yet I couldn't look away. It was as if I was in a trance.

I watched as Owens brought my boyfriend to orgasm, sucking him dry before slithering up his body and capturing Ron's lips in his own. I watched as the two shared a passionate kiss. I couldn't watch this anymore. I took the ring from my pocket and placed it in the pocket of Ron's robes, along with a small note I wrote on a piece of parchment I found.

I exited the locker rooms and apparated to my flat. I took a deep breath; I couldn't even comprehend what I had seen. Just as I sat down at the kitchen table, Ginny came bounding in from the back door.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were out with my brother," she asked, shocked that I was there.

"Are you and Hermione using my whipped cream again?" I asked, noticing the white substance on her neck. She just blushed and nodded.

"I'll replace it," she muttered. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Aren't you and Ron supposed to be on your three-year anniversary?"

Before I could answer, Hermione came through the door. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I just asked that," Ginny joked.

"Well, what did he say?"

"I don't know you walked in before he could answer."

"Well, answer then," Hermione said looking at me.

"Yeah come on Harry," Ginny encouraged.

And once again before I could answer, the door banged open. I looked up to see Ron standing there in the kitchen staring at me. Wow that was fast. He seemed beyond pissed. Like he had a right to be.

"Could you girls give us a moment?" I asked standing up.

Ginny and Hermione walked out, but I could tell they were listening at the door.

"What the hell is this?" Ron snapped throwing the paper at me. I didn't even need to open it to know what it said. 'We're done. I can't do this anymore'.

"I'm pretty sure it's self-explanatory," I muttered. "I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Why? What the fuck happened that made you want to end our relationship!" Ron shouted.

"You want to know what happened? I'll tell you what happened," I snapped. "You fucking cheated on me Ron! I saw you in the showers with Kevin Owens. I saw him give you a blowjob and then kiss you. Do you know how that made me feel? Betrayed; like our relationship meant nothing."

Ron looked down at the floor, biting his lip. He knows what he did. And he feels guilty about it. Good. Ron looked up and took a deep breath.

"So this is how it ends?" Ron asked.

"What you don't want to defend yourself?" I snapped. And in a perfect imitation of him said: "Oh no! Harry it's not what you thought. I was imperiused, I didn't want it to happen."

"I'm not going to deny it because it's what you saw," Ron muttered.

"I want to know why."

"It happened three months ago, when you were in the states rounding up the last of the death eaters. The Canons just finished practice and Kevin and I stayed on the pitch to go over a couple strategies. When we finally turned in and got into the showers, I couldn't keep my eyes off him." Ron blushed. "Harry, you need to understand, you were gone for so long, I needed that warm body. Kevin was there for me."

My eyes widened. "So this is my fault? How many times have _you_ left to go on tour with your team? There have been times when you were gone months at a time, but I never complained. Yes, I got the chance to come to your games so that I could see you during the times you were gone. But at the same time, I became an Auror after Voldemort's defeat, I was never gone more then a month – 6 weeks tops. You were gone twice as long as that!"

Ron didn't answer, so I continued. "Don't blame me for this Ron. When you were gone, I just threw myself into my work. Yes, I missed you, but I never cheated on you."

Ron finally looked up at me. "So, we end here?"

I nodded. "I guess."

Ron nodded and walked to the back door. "I'll have my stuff out by the end of the week. And I am sorry." With that last comment he walked out the door and I heard the crack of apparation as he disappeared.

I let out all the air in my body and slumped onto one of the table chairs, leaning forward so my head was in my hands just as Hermione and Ginny barged in the room in shock.

"What the fuck?"

"I'm gonna kill him."

"I can't believe."

"That asshole, you deserve so much better Harry."

I got up from my seat, knowing full well that they weren't going to leave me alone. "I'm going to go to bed. I'll talk to you girls tomorrow." I walked upstairs and fell onto my bed. It still smelled of Ron and I cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

It had been two weeks since then. Like Ron said, he removed every trace of himself from our flat. I ended up burning the bed and sheets and bought a new mattress and new set. I couldn't stand looking at something that held so much love and where so much love was made.

I found out that Ron ended up moving in with Kevin and the next day, they made their relationship known in the Daily Prophet. I cried even harder at that, it hurt so much to see them holding hands before Kevin leans over and kisses Ron on the lips. I crumpled up the paper and threw it into the fireplace.

To make maters worse, I actually had to see them together in person. The Chudley Canons were in the World Cup. My boss gave me tickets for the game, but I wasn't really thrilled as you can imagine. But – of course – Hermione and Ginny dragged me to the game to support the team, even if I was pissed at its keeper.

The Canons ended up winning by ten points, which made the game even better since the teams both fought fiercely. I was happy for the team and that they won, but that happiness turned bitter when the big screen showed Ron and Kevin in a heated snogging session on the pitch; Kevin still holding the snitch.

Later that night, Ron came over with Kevin to Hermione and Ginny's flat. Apparently, neither of them had thought that I would be there. Imagine Ron's face when he saw his ex-boyfriend sitting beside his sister. The atmosphere was tense to say the least and I was just proud of myself that I didn't pull out my wand and hex Ron and his new boyfriend.

Four weeks after our break-up, I was sitting at my kitchen table, sipping at a cup of coffee when Hermione and Ginny both came barging in. Hermione in tight black leather pants and a silk cranberry red bikini looking top. Ginny wore a black leather mini skirt and an emerald green corset top.

"What do you want?" I asked. I did a once over on their state of dress. "Why are you dressed up to go clubbing?"

"Because we are," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"And your coming with us," Ginny added.

I shook my head. "No I'm not," I muttered.

"Yes, you are. Harry you need to forget Ron. He's a jerk, he didn't give a hippogriff's ass when you guys broke up, he instead publicly displayed his relationship with Kevin a week later, saying they had been dating for four months," I winced slightly. It still hurt to be reminded of my boyfriend's betrayal.

"I even talked to Kevin," Hermione stated. "I was asked to do an article on him for the Daily Prophet when he and Ron came out. According to him, Ron told him that you had just broken up with him and he was beyond upset, so Kevin tried to give him comfort – "

Her words finally registered in my brain. "Wait! Did you just say that Ron told Kevin we had broken up four months ago?"

Hermione and Ginny nodded. "Look, he is obviously a bastard. I'm ashamed to share his blood. And the best way to get over him is by going out with your two best girls and dancing off your anger and frustration. Trust me, when you do that, it makes for a very good dance," Ginny grinned while Hermione blushed.

"Look guys, I appreciate the effort to help me, but I'm just not interested. I'm not in the mood to go dancing or to a club where guys will hit on me. I really don't want to go. I'm not going."

"Oh yes you are," Hermione snapped before grabbing my arm and dragging me upstairs.

She opened the bathroom door and turned on the water in the shower, she threw me in and shut the curtain. "Now don't come out until you're clean."

I heard the door close behind her. I might as well, there's no living with her. I scrubbed my hair and my body before stepping out with a towel around my waist and walked into my bedroom. On my bed were black leather pants, black leather fingerless/wrist gloves, a green skintight tank top and a white button down t-shirt. I sighed and put on the clothes.

The leather pants hung low on my hips and the shirt stuck to me like a second skin. I put on the gloves and shirt and deemed myself ready.

When I bounded downstairs I found Hermione and Ginny making out heavily on the couch.

"Are you girls going to skip the club because if so, can I go change?" The girls moved apart and came to stand by me.

"You aren't going anywhere Potter," Ginny smiled.

"But your glasses are," Hermione removed my glasses and with a quick spell, I could see without them. "Finally, you look so much better without your glasses."

"How did you know how to do that?" I gasped.

"I've been working on it. You look ten times better without them," Hermione smiled. "Now let's go."

I sighed as the girls' dragged me out of my flat and we apparated to the local gay club called the 'Cat scratch'. When we got inside, everyone was out on the dance floor. I headed towards the bar while Hermione and Ginny headed out onto the dance floor.

"What'll it be handsome?" The bartender asked. The only thing about this club that made me smile was that everyone was gay. The manager, employees, dancers, everyone. I ordered an appletini and settled in my seat. Dancers wouldn't be coming out until later that night and I planned on leaving before that.

I finished off my fifth martini when I felt someone sit beside me. I looked over to see a tall golden haired guy with smoky ice-blue eyes staring at me. He had a smirk gracing his lips and was wearing black leather pants and a black button down shirt that wasn't buttoned up, showing off his six-pack.

"You wanna dance sexy?" He muttered. His voice was like warm honey.

I don't know whether it was the martinis that made my brain fuzzy or the fact that I was still upset over Ron, but I agreed to dance with the stranger. I allowed him to pull me onto the floor, a fast beat was playing and he pulled me against his body. No part of me was not touching him.

Our hands rested on each other's hips as we danced to the beat. The dance was sensual to say the least, but as the beat picked up, I felt this stranger's hands move to cup my ass before he pulled me forward again and I could feel his erection through both our tight leather pants.

I moaned at the contact and when I looked back into his eyes, I felt a strong sense of déjà vu. Before I could voice my thoughts, his lips were on mine. I gasped in shock, allowing him to slip his tongue into my mouth. My eyes closed in bliss as I allowed him to snog me senseless. This is what I need. I need love in my life. It's Ron's loss for what happened.

The song ended and our bodies stopped their dancing, but our lips didn't. I felt him lead me off the floor and I immediately felt my back hit the wall. I broke the kiss just so I could catch my breath, but my sexy stranger didn't like that and moved down to suckle at my pulse point. I moaned and flung my head against the wall, it hurt slightly, but the pleasure that was shooting through me at the moment made it all worthwhile.

"My place?" I didn't realize who had spoken until the man sucking at my neck looked up into my eyes. "Shall we continue this at my place?"

I was too out of my mind to form a coherent sentence, so I nodded. He smirked in response and latched his lips to mine, wrapping and arm around my waist and pulling me against his body before apparating us out of there.

We landed in a bedroom apparently because I stumbled and fell onto a bed, the stranger falling on top of me. I sighed in content as he moved down to my neck, sucking at my pulse point again. Most of my blood was already gone from my head, but his actions just made it all go away.

I felt his hands run down my sides as he moved down my body. His tongue licked a trail down my chest – when did my shirt disappear? He moved farther, his lips and teeth teasing at my nipples, causing me to shudder in delight.

Within ten minutes our clothes were littering the floor and I was panting under him. I was dying for him; I wanted him to take me.

"On your knees," He whispered in my ear. I moaned in response and shakily got to my knees. I heard a quick charm and felt two lubricated fingers pry me open, preparing me for what was to come. I moaned as he twisted and moved his fingers inside me, making me squirm. I groaned at the loss when he removed his fingers before an even larger object entered me in one quick thrust, causing me to cry out in pleasure.

"I will make you scream," He said to me. I groaned at his words, as he reached around and grasped my cock in his hand. I gave a cry of shock before we created a rhythm between him pumping my cock and me moving back against his thrusts.

I felt him hit my sweet spot and I felt stars behind my eyes as he pounded against it over and over, making me moan in delight. I felt him pressing kisses along my neck and turned my head slightly to capture his lips with mine. Our tongues battled for dominance as he continued moving behind me. I was beyond coherent thought. All I wanted was for this man to never stop.

Within minutes, I felt my stomach coil up tightly and I knew my release was close. Very close. "Please."

"Don't worry," He whispered.

His thrusts became harder and deeper, his hand squeezing me and I cried out as I felt my release take over my body. My stranger following close behind and I collapsed against the bed as he removed himself and fell against my back. Wrapping an arm around my waist and drawing me close, we fell asleep together.

* * *

AN: I want to give a big thanks to 'jellybean88' who is my wonderful beta. Thank you very much for reading over my story and I'm glad you liked it.

I hope you all like this story and please put a smile on my face and press that little button right below. You know the one I'm talking about. The one that says 'review'.

Lots of Love,

ShadowOfTheNight101


	2. Wait A Minute, What?

* * *

**_If It Hadn't Been For Ron..._**

_Chapter 2- Wait A Minute...What?_

* * *

The following morning I woke to the sound of birds chirping and a dog barking. That was when I knew I wasn't in the right place. First off, I have wards on my flat, so I don't hear birds chirping. And second, I don't own a dog. I looked around the room I was in, the walls were painted a light green and the furniture was light wood. The bedspread I laid in had light green silk sheets, a thicker black silk comforter, and finally a velvet comforter/quilt type thing that had a mixture of different greens embroidered all over it.

The yapping continued and that was when I saw it. It was jumping at the foot of the bed. It was a long haired furry thing with a black back, light brown cheeks, and a white belly. It was so small, it could only be one of those rat dogs, as Ron called them. Chihuahua I think was the name.

That was when I felt the gush of warm air brush against my neck. I stiffened and felt the arm that was around my waist – _has that always been there? _– move and tighten around me as a body pressed against my back. I was afraid to look and see who it was.

_I can't believe I was so stupid as to get drunk and end up in some stranger's bed. I can't believe how stupid I am. Maybe I can sneak out before he wakes up._

I tried to remove myself from the body bind this guy seemed to have me in. _Geez this guy loves to snuggle._ As I began to move his arm, I felt the other sneak around and pull me into a hug against his chest. I let out a huff. _This is getting ridiculous._

I tried to remove the left arm again when I noticed something decorating the inside forearm. On the forearm was a silver scar. My eyes widened in shock. _Silver scar on the left forearm. Oh good job Harry, you slept with an ex-death eater. Only Death Eaters have this scar, it comes with the fact that once Voldemort was destroyed, the dark marks disappeared leaving a scar. So, good job, you're such a good judge of character._

I groaned internally. I felt the person next to me shift and I closed my eyes in anticipation to see whoever it was that I had gone home with last night.

"Mmm…morning beautiful," I stiffened. No one had ever said that to me. I turned to see _Draco Malfoy._

My eyes widened and I quickly jumped out of the bed, not even caring that I stood there naked, while Malfoy looked at me, still half asleep.

"What the fuck? You're _gay?!_" Yea…that's a good way to start a conversation.

"Yes, Potter. I'm gay, what's your point?" He sneered.

"Hold on. You knew it was me last night." I was in shock. If Malfoy knew it was me, then why did he dance with me, why did he take me back to his flat?

"Yea I knew it was you. I'm not stupid."

"Then why did you ask me to dance and then bring me back here?"

"Because I wanted to," Draco shrugged. "Look, we can argue about this all you want, but we'll be late for work."

He pointed to the clock on the wall that read half past seven . _Shit! We're supposed to be at the office in thirty minutes._

Malfoy was already a step ahead of me. He was already in the shower and I could hear the water running. I took a moment to take in my surroundings when the water turned off and Malfoy walked out with a towel around his waist.

"Go ahead and take a shower," he muttered throwing me a blue towel.

I walked inside the bathroom and noticed the black tile, mahogany cabinets, black counter, black shower and green curtains. _Wow! This is so different from the bedroom._ I shook my head and got into the shower. I washed my hair and soaped up my body before walking out in just a towel to find clothes lying at the foot of the bed. There were tan slacks and a deep blue silk long sleeved button up. There were brown shoes and socks as well. I quickly got dressed and walked downstairs to find Malfoy straightening up from feeding his dog.

"I didn't know you had a dog," I said as I walked into the kitchen. _Why aren't I running for the hills? Is it because I know Malfoy and I work with him that I'm just happy it wasn't some complete stranger._

"Yea, I got him a year ago. Looks like the clothes fit," he acknowledged.

I nodded. I also noticed that he was wearing black slacks and a black silk shirt. He looked really nice. _What?!_

"So, what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"I was thinking toast, eggs and potatoes," Malfoy suggested.

I nodded. "That sounds good."

As the morning progressed, it didn't seem so bad. Malfoy wasn't the same jerk he was back in school and he seemed to be really almost civil. When breakfast was done, I checked the clock to see we still had ten minutes until work.

"So, what should we do about last night?" I asked.

"We'll discuss that later tonight after work," Malfoy suggested.

"I think we should discuss it now. Malfoy, this is serious. I have no idea what happened, I mean I know the foundation of the situation, but none of the details. We need to talk about this and _before_ work. I refuse to allow this to ruin our working relationship!" I was beyond furious. I wanted to smash something, but that probably wouldn't be good since this was Draco's home.

"Alright, we'll discuss it…but first."

Malfoy leaned over and gently pressed his lips to mine. I opened my lips slightly and felt him slid his tongue inside. His fingers tangled themselves in my messy hair and deepened the kiss farther as he leaned in closer from over the table. I moaned into his mouth as I allowed him to continue. I didn't even bother trying to stop him; it felt too good for it to stop.

When he finally pulled away, he smirked at my obvious flushed face and disheveled hair. "You're cute when you're mad. And by the way, we're late Potter." I looked at the clock to see we only had two minutes to get the work.

_Shit! _

We got to work nearly a half hour later, mostly because the Department of Ministries anti-apparition wards and fireplaces are fully monitored and are closed after eight. So, we had to take the visitor's entrance, which took forever.

When we finally got up to our office, the meeting was already done and our boss called us into the office. I knew we were in trouble because he had the same look he had on his face when his wife divorced him and he lost more then half of his property.

Draco walked in first and I followed behind. The Head Auror sat behind his desk, his hands folded in front of him, elbows propped on the desk and a look of serious irritation rested on his face.

"You two missed our meeting this morning. You do recall that I was handing out the assignments _today_." We nodded. There was no point in giving an excuse, he didn't care what the explaination was, you were still late.

"Yes sir," we answered together.

He pulled out a stack of papers and began rifling through them. "There have been numerous reports of Death Eaters all over the Americas and Eastern Asia . Most have been caught, but there are other wizards that are imitating them and are posing a serious threat." We nodded. "But since you two are my very best, I didn't want to waste your time with these meaningless missions, so I have one that is of high priority for you two."

He pulled out a file and looked over it. "We have been having numerous reports about one of the Dark Lord's most faithful followers hiding out somewhere in the Americas, I want the two of you to follow the leads we have and capture him."

"Who's our target?" I asked.

"Lucius Malfoy."

I felt Draco stiffen beside me and I wasn't really surprised because after all, Malfoy Sr. was his father, so this was going to be a touchy mission.

"I know this will be hard for you Draco, but your father is a loose canon and I can't allow him to roam these streets free. He needs to be put behind bars," Draco stiffly nodded and got up from his seat, walking out the door and shutting the door firmly behind him.

I turned back to my boss and saw him sigh. "Keep an eye on him." I nodded and got up as well. Being two of the best, Draco and I shared our own offices. I opened our shut door to find Draco shuffling through papers at a very angry rate and knocking back shots of firewhiskey.

"You do know we're not supposed to be getting drunk on the job right?" I sat down at my desk and looked at the file on the Lucius Malfoy case.

"Do I look like I give a shit, Potter?" I looked up and saw Draco thoroughly pissed off. His shirt had the first two buttons undone and his hair was completely disheveled, falling into his smoky icy-blue eyes. _Damn! He's too good looking to be gay._

"Hey, don't get mad at me just because your having a bad day," I got up and walked over to his desk. I grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey from him and held it above my head. "Stop drowning yourself in alcohol, Malfoy." He looked at me with utter furiousness and stood up, right up in my face.

"Give me back my bottle," he snapped.

"Make me," I whispered. His lips crashed down on mine, as his hand fisted into my hair and he put all of his anger and frustration into that kiss. His other hand grabbed onto my auror robes and pulled my body against his. I could feel every pulse and ridge of his body as one arm wrapped his neck and the other his waist. The bottle had long since fallen from my grip and shattered to the floor.

When he pulled away, our breathing was ragged and my lungs were burning for air. Draco looked down at the shattered glass and firewhiskey staining the floor. With a whispered charm, the alcohol was gone and the glass cleaned up.

"You owe me a bottle of firewhiskey," he muttered.

"I'll buy you one later," I whispered. I pulled his lips back to mine and my thoughts began to wander as I thought about how this happened.

_How did this happen? I mean, this morning I was freaking out over the fact that it is Malfoy of all people and that I slept with him and now here I am kissing him whenever I can. _

_I will admit to having a slight crush on the Slytherin Prince during my sixth year, but nothing ever came of it, not that I told anyone. And then I started dating Ron and everything seemed…how do I put it? Okay, maybe I never got over him, but I mean…look at him, would you be able to get over him. He's hot!._

I pulled away this time, my tongue peeking out to lick at me lips. I pulled myself out of Draco's arms and walked over to my desk. "So, do you think you can handle this mission Malfoy?"

He smirked. "Are you saying I'm not up to the challenge?"

"I never said anything, but if that's the way you see it…sure let's go with that," I nodded, smiling as I looked down at the file in my hands.

"Malfoy's are always up for the challenge Potter," Malfoy sneered. He pulled out the file and began flipping through it and with each page, I saw him pale just a bit more. I knew he was nervous about going after his own father, but this was our job and there was nothing we could do about it.

"You know Malfoy, if you don't feel comfortable with this mission, I'm sure our boss could reassign you," I offered.

Draco shook his head. "No, I can handle this."

I nodded, but I wasn't so sure he _could_ handle it.

* * *

It had been four weeks – _four weeks _– since Draco and I had gone to the Americas and began our search. The trail took us all over the states, up to Canada , down into Mexico and into the Caribbean 's. It was getting ridiculous and Draco didn't seem to care.

That was another thing. Ever since the beginning I had been calling Malfoy 'Draco'. It seemed a little weird to be calling a man that I had been referring to as Malfoy for so long, Draco. He still referred to me as Potter, but in a strange way I kind of _liked_ it.

Our boss was furious when he found out about the empty trails and owled Draco and I to let us know that we were to return to London the day after tomorrow. I was _pissed_. I wanted to find this man, I wanted him behind bars. Yet this entire mission, Draco had seemed out of place, like he didn't understand that we were here to capture his father. He was half-assing this entire assignment, it was like he didn't care.

Draco was taking a shower, while I went over the files of the case, hoping to find even a small clue as to where Malfoy Sr. could possibly be hiding. I was beyond frustrated at this point, mostly because Draco hadn't and wouldn't help me at all. I just didn't understand him. I knew this was _his father_, but come on! Every time I asked him if he had even an inkling about where his father might be, he just said he didn't know.

I threw the file to the end of my bed with a frustrated sigh. There was nothing that I could use. There were no signs of Lucius Malfoy anywhere. It was like he just disappeared off the face of the earth. He had to of had some secret source because the second Draco and I got on this case, he went underground completely. There were no more sightings after that and that seriously pissed me off.

The bathroom door opened and the air immediately filled with moist steam and the smell of something fruity. I looked up to see Draco walking in with just a small towel wrapped around his waist. This was the _fourth_ time I had seen him nearly naked. One of the times, the towel actually fell off when he bent over. I couldn't take this.

Every morning he would grab me and kiss me heavily on the lips and each time leave me unsatisfied. And walking around in boxers or even just a towel was practically killing me inside.

"Evening Potter, like what you see?" He smirked looking over his shoulder at me. He pulled out a pair of boxers from his suitcase and pulled them on. I nearly groaned at the sight, seeing the material stretch over his butt. It was too tempting.

"Evening Draco. You excited about the fact that we could possibly get fired over the fact that we still haven't found your father?" Draco stiffened slightly but didn't turn around. Instead he pulled on a pair of jeans and a button down.

"I'm going out for a walk," He muttered before walking out the door. I sighed and I knew he would get drunk and return pissed off. I just hoped he would be able to find our hotel room when he returned. I rolled over and fell asleep.

The following morning as Draco and I packed our bags to return to London , I could feel a slight tension radiating from my partner. When we were packed, I looked at Draco and waited for him.

"You ready yet Draco?" I asked.

"Yeah," He mumbled. He turned around and I could see the emotional turmoil going on behind his eyes. We walked out of the hotel room and into the alley behind the hotel. I looked at him and I knew there was no way he could apparate. He seemed _way_ too upset.

I wrapped an arm around his waist, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion, but before he could say a word, I apparated the two of us back to London . We landed on our feet outside the Ministry. My knees nearly buckled underneath me, apparating so far, especially Side-Along, took a lot out of me. Draco wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me inside. It was late at night, so no one would be here. We got up to the office and I slumped in my chair, while Draco went and sat at his desk, looking over his mail that had accumulated over the last few weeks.

I was fuming. _How the fuck did that asshole get away? How could he slip through our fingers? God! That bastard…how could he disappear? _The thoughts running through my head were full of so many curse words that I knew if I spoke them out loud, Draco would look at me like a wild banshee. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Knut for your thoughts Potter?" Draco asked still rifling through his mail.

I shook my head. I was dying to strangle something. I threw myself out of my chair and stalked over to the cabinets where Draco and I kept our liquor. I pulled out the fifty year old bottle of scotch from the bottom cabinet and took a swig, coughing when the liquid burned my throat. I didn't even bother with a glass. I needed the liquor otherwise I would lose my mind.

"Potter, you're going to make yourself sick if you keep chugging the way you are," I heard Draco move up from his seat. "Potter, please tell me what the hell is going on in your head."

I could feel his presence behind me and I took another swig from the bottle, the liquid no longer burning my throat. I felt him grab the bottle and I turned around with a scowl on my face. He set the bottle down behind me and placed his hands on my hips. My eyebrows drew over my eyes in confusion. I could feel the heat radiating from his palms through my jeans. It was unbearable.

"Potter, you are not getting drunk over this. Now tell me what's wrong," he said as he held me close.

I turned my head away from him. I didn't want to see his eyes pouring into mine. I knew that he was truly concerned about me, he had told me. He had told me he liked me two weeks ago and ever since then he kept a watch on me.

"Potter, if you don't tell me then I will go talk to the Head Auror right now and tell him that you need to be submitted to St. Mungo's for a mental check," Draco snapped at me, putting his hand against my cheek, so that I had to look at him.

"I'm just sick of this. Your father goes underground the second this investigation starts. It's like he has some secret source in the Ministry and it's pissing me off because that man has done so much to hurt me and I just really want to put him behind bars," I snapped.

Draco sighed. "I know that my father isn't the greatest person on earth and I know how you feel. Believe me; my father isn't on my top ten favorite people list. But you can't drink yourself stupid over that fact that he's gone. We'll know when he shows up again, so don't worry."

I shoved Draco off me and stalked off to my desk. "You don't get it Draco. Your father was the Dark Lord's right hand man, do you realize the threat he possesses? For all we know, he is scouting out new recruits to form another Dark Lord and Death Eater threat to the wizardry world."

"Harry, I doubt my father is –"

"Please tell me you know something. Anything. Please Draco, I need to know anything and everything you know about the whereabouts of your father," I looked him dead in the eye.

Draco looked to the side and then looked at me. "I don't know anything."

"Do you even realize how serious this is. If we don't find him soon, he could—" My lips were sealed as Draco fisted his hand in my hair and crushed his lips to mine.

I moaned into the kiss, my eyes fluttering shut when he pulled away. "Don't think…just feel." He pressed his lips back to mine and I felt all the tension in my body melt away as his tongue slid along my bottom lip. I fisted my hands in the material of his shirt and pulled him closer, pushing all my anger and hatred of his father into our kiss.

He moved his hand behind my back and with a wave of his arm my desk was cleared of all papers, ink and quills. I gasped at him, seeing the wreckage at our feet, but he didn't pay any mind as he began to suckle at my neck, causing my heart to race faster under his lips, tongue and teeth.

His hands moved to my shirt, his fingers plucking at the buttons until my shirt hung open on my shoulders. He moved his fingers over my chest, casting fire wherever they touched and slid my shirt down my arms, letting it pool at my feet. His lips moved down my body, licking and nipping at my exposed nipple before moving on to the other one, giving me the same sweet torture.

His hands moved down my body, his fingers messing with my belt until it came undone. He pulled it out from my jeans and worked on the button and zipper. He pushed my jeans over my hips and I quickly stepped out of them as he kneeled down in front of me. His lips never left my body, licking and nipping along my stomach, while his hands removed my boxers. My cock jutted out and smacked against my stomach, already leaking pre-cum.

I looked down to see Draco looking up at me with a feral grin gracing his lips. I groaned as I looked into his eyes, they were smoldering with lust. He pressed his lips to my tip and my head fell back as a groan reverberated throughout my body. His tongue licked a path from base to tip, flicking over the slit. I leaned against my desk for support as his mouth engulfed me. My knees nearly collapsed and without the desk, I knew I would have fallen.

Draco created a rhythm, going down and taking me as far as possible, then going up and sucking strongly, and finally licking my tip as it leaked from his ministrations. My hands tangled in his golden blonde hair as he continued, I knew I was close. This was just too delicious for me to last. I felt one of his hands move down to fondle my sac and I was lost. With a groan, I spilled myself into his mouth, feeling him swallow and suck up all the juices. He finished with a lick against my tip and stood up.

I captured his lips in a passionate kiss, tasting myself on his tongue and finding it highly erotic. I continued my assault on his mouth as my hands explored his body. I pulled away to look at his fully clothed form.

"Someone is far to over dressed," I whispered, already plucking at the buttons of his shirt. I let it hang open, taking in the sight of his gloriously sculpted chest, before removing it from him and letting it fall to join the other articles of clothing on the floor.

"Would that someone be me?" he muttered as my hands went to work on his jeans. I nodded and shoved both his jeans and boxers down his narrow hips, watching him step out of them. I stood back up and looked over the man that had gone from my work partner to my one-night stand to my lover all in the course on two months.

_And to think that this all started because Ron cheated on you. _My eyes widened as I thought of Ron and his new lover. Why the hell was I kissing Malfoy? Was I just as bad as Ron?

"Don't even start thinking this is a mistake Potter!" I looked to see Draco staring at me intently. "Weasley was an idiot and he will always remain an idiot because he let you go. Now shut up that prissy mind of yours and fuck me."

He put his hands on my hips and yanked me against his body, our cocks bumping against one another as his lips, tongue and teeth assaulted my mouth. My hands fisted into his hair and pulled his mouth from mine, causing him to groan in disappointment. He looked at me with hurt in his eyes and I didn't need him to talk to know what he was thinking. _Are you regretting this?_

I slid down to my knees and pulled Draco's cock into my mouth, pulling a groan from his mouth as well as he tangled his hands into my messy hair. Without removing my mouth, I cast a quick charm to lubricate the fingers of my right hand. As I licked along the tip, I teased his entrance, getting him ready for what was to come. I was already rock hard again. I pressed one finger into him, causing him to groan above me.

I pressed one more finger inside him, scissoring my fingers to stretch him. I felt his hands tighten in my hair and the next thing I knew, my mouth was full of his hot seed. I quickly swallowed and pulled away. I removed my fingers and stood up.

"On your knees," I announced quietly, looking Draco square in the eye.

He obeyed, moving down on his hands and knees as I moved behind him. I cast a quick lubrication charm again and thrust home into his tight heat. We moaned in unison as I bit my lip to keep from coming to early. I pulled out slowly and thrust back in. Creating a rhythm, I pumped in and out.

Draco's head fell to the floor as he shuddered beneath me, reaching down with his hand as he began to jerk himself off in time with my thrusts. Within minutes, I was having trouble keeping it together and I knew Draco was too.

"Harry…I need…oh god please." He was moaning in such a delicious way I was nearly delirious. I pulled out and thrust hard and fast back in, moving harder and faster then ever as I pounded into his tight heat.

"Fuck…" He groaned as I hit his sweet spot again and again. Sinking my teeth into his neck, to stifle my yell, I exploded within him. His head fell forward with a moan as his hand became coated in his own cum.

I pulled out of him and fell to the floor next to him as he wrapped his arm around my waist, our legs tangled together. I sighed as Draco rested his head on my chest, his right arm coming up to rest on my chest as well. He sighed as well and looked up at me.

"Knut for your thoughts Malfoy," I smiled at using his words against him.

"Harry, I need to tell you something."

I looked down at him. "Yea? What is it?"

With a heavy sigh he answered. "I know where my father is."

* * *

AN: DUN DUN DUN!!

Thanks 'jellybean88' for beta-ing my chapter. You rock!


	3. It All Works Out In The End

* * *

**_If It Hadn't Been For Ron_**

_Chapter 3- It All Works Out In The End_

* * *

My eyes snapped open as I pushed him off me and stood up. Draco didn't even look at me as I pulled on my jeans. _How the fuck could he not tell me this? Were we not partners for a reason? This is so fucked up. I just slept with him, I trusted him…I…loved him. And he lied to me. How many times have I asked him where his father was? How many times has he told me he didn't know? _I could feel tears itching at the back of my eyes and I took one look at the man I had trusted with everything I had.

"Just tell me why?" It was Ron all over again. _Why can't I just find one guy that won't lie to me and make me feel like a piece of shit?_

Draco didn't respond. He pulled on his boxers and looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Where have I heard that before?" I snapped. Draco knew all about Ron and I saw him wince as he remembered that conversation. I just shook my head, grabbed the rest of my clothes and walked out of the room.

Taking a deep breath as I reached the lobby, I felt the tears finally spill over. I let them fall as I flooed back to my flat. I needed a distraction; I thought of going to the club, but that had Draco written all over it. I finally decided a bottle of firewhiskey and a hot shower would do the trick.

I fell asleep that night drunk off my high horse. My dreams or nightmares were full of a dazzling sexy blonde and his smoky icy blue eyes. I woke up the next morning with soiled sheets and apparently another raging hard-on. I went into the bathroom, throwing my sheets into the hamper along the way and took a long _ice_ cold shower.

It was nearly a week later when I found myself laying awake in my bed, tossing and turning. It had been like this all week. I would never fall asleep. After dawn broke, I dressed myself in jeans and a t-shirt and grabbed my cloak. Tucking my wand into my jeans pocket, I apparated to Godric's Hallow. I looked around the familiar area and walked towards the tree that grew next to my parents' graves. I took a seat underneath the shade of the tree and looked up at the sky. I knew my parents were always with me, but this place just made me feel like their presence was ten times stronger.

I sighed as I leaned my head against the tree and looked up at the sky.

"Hey mom. Hey dad. I guess you can tell why I'm here. I haven't spoken to either of you in a few months and so much has happened that I don't even know where to start…

"Well, I guess I should start with Ron. I've told you guys about him so many times, that I'm sure you know him perfectly by now. Anyway, we kind of broke up a few months ago. Well, more like Ron cheated on me with this guy named Kevin Owens. The two of them work together on the Chudley Canons and I guess Ron got lonely after me being gone for so long that he finally snapped."

I sighed and took a deep breath. "It hurt mostly because he had told Kevin that he and I had broken up months before we actually did. He also cheated on me the night of our 3-year anniversary, which made it ten times worse, because actually I was planning on proposing to him. But anyway, that is not important, I've gotten over it…I've realized that Ron was no longer the guy for me.

"I should have known from the beginning that it wouldn't have worked out. He was always traveling and I had to stay in London because of my work. And I'm glad that he found someone that he can be with at all times. As much as I loved him, I've never seen him happier then he is right now.

"And now for what brought me here. You remember when I came here right before my seventh year. I told you guys about Draco Malfoy. He and I started out as archenemies and as the years progressed, things seemed to lessen between us. We were no longer fighting or anything and we hardly had any arguments. And then one night, I don't know…I just saw him and everything changed.

"I didn't realize that I liked him until that party the whole school had the last day of sixth year. We held it in the Gryffindor common room and invitations were sent out to all houses. Draco actually showed up too…everyone just got completely smashed that night. I wasn't too bad and I remember Draco gyrating to the music and I was just so entranced that I ended up joining him. We must have danced for twenty minutes because when he turned around, he pulled me into the most heated kiss of my life.

"We ended up waking up together in a tangled heap in my bed. We were still clothed, but when Draco woke up, he made it sound like I had taken advantage of him. So I did the only thing I could think of…I obliviated him. It was the first time I did that and I don't think I did it right because I overheard him whispering about it to someone and I guess he thought it was a dream or something.

"Anyway, when school let out, I entered the Auror training program, while Ron became keeper for the Chudley Canons. I never thought of Draco after that. Ron and I were going steady and that was all that mattered. But as fate would have it, Draco turned out to not only be in my training group, we also ended up being partners. Our boss loved our chemistry together – job wise – so much that he made us permanent partners.

"Anyway, it started about 4 weeks after my break-up with Ron. Hermione and Ginny came over and took me clubbing. They said it would help me with my self-esteem. They felt that I was slowly going into a depression and needed to get out and have some fun. Well, I ended up having the time of my life with this really sexy blonde and when I woke up, I realized it was Draco.

"He didn't seem fazed, but it scared me. It seems that the gods just loved putting the two of us together. Anyway, we were put on a case to find Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. We searched for weeks and I was so upset that we didn't and couldn't find him, that I went off on this whole angry tangent. It took Draco to calm me down.

"Which I am kind of surprised that he calmed me down because technically, he was so out of it during our mission, he seemed distant. Like he didn't want to find his father and was worried if we ever came close to actually finding him.

"Then…when he and I reached a point in our relationship where I could trust him and I could actually admit to myself that I loved him, he hurt me by saying that he always knew where his father was. It just killed me because it felt like Ron all over again. And that killed me because I realized that I never truly loved Ron, I was just passing off my attraction to Draco as an infatuation for Ron. I know that doesn't make sense, but in a way, it means that I still cared for Draco, while I was with Ron.

"Anyway, I just couldn't believe that Draco had lied to me. I trusted him and we are partners. This could completely affect our job; we could lose our jobs because of him keeping information from me. And yet, he still lied to me. I don't know how to explain it, but I trusted him and I loved him, he may not have known it, but just to hear him tell me that he knew where his father had been all this time, it just felt like someone was ripping my heart out of my chest.

"Then of course, I completely freaked when he told me that and I just ran. I got dressed and left. He didn't even offer an explanation for keeping secrets that could possibly make us lose our jobs, so I left."

I took a deep sigh. My eyes were heavy and I leaned farther back into the tree, letting myself relax into a deep slumber. As I slept, my mind seemed to wander off onto some tangent that even I didn't understand. I was in the dream, but in two parts: one part was my body, my physical being and the other my spirit, which watched from far away. I could see and hear everything that happened, from my body's point of view and from my spirit's.

I stood on a hill, the waves below crashing against the smooth cliff side. The wind ruffled my bangs and small ponytail. My robes fanned out behind me and my black silk pajama pants rippled around my legs.

**It seemed weird that I was dressed like this and it must have been in the future if my hair was that long. I wasn't even wearing my glasses. I guess I found a spell or something so I could see perfectly without my glasses.**

I watched the sun begin to rise, the horizon turning a gorgeous orange and red hue that was so beautiful it seemed unnatural. I could hear a small voice behind me and I turned to see a small little girl standing only a few feet behind me. She had straight platinum blonde hair that reached her waist and porcelain skin. She wore a plain pink nightgown that reached her ankles and a robe made of white silk. She held a teddy bear in her arms as she stared at me with beautiful emerald green eyes.

**My eyes. There is no mistaking that this is my child, but who could the mother be. Just looking at her was beyond imagination. Could this be a glimpse of my future? Or is this just some radical dream that my subconscious created?**

"_Why are you up so early honey? You should still be in bed," I murmured as the young child made her way over to me._

"_I wanted to watch the sunrise with you," She looked up at me and I pulled her into my arms and faced the sunrise. _

"_As much as I love you Trinity, you should be in bed. What would your father say if he saw you up this early?" I smiled down at the girl to make the accusation less threatening._

**Wait? If that girl isn't my child. Then who's is she? **

_"Yes, what would her father say?" I turned around with a sheepish smile, while the little girl buried her face into my neck. Standing in front of me was a tall sexy blonde wearing green silk pajama pants and a black silk robe like mine. His hair fell into his smoky gray/blue eyes and that damn smirk of his was in place on his lips._

"_I didn't do it," I said immediately. Trinity giggled as I set her down and she ran over to her father as he scooped her up._

"_So our daughter just got out of bed by herself and followed you out here," Draco asked as he moved forward until we weren't even a foot apart._

"_I wanted to watch the sunrise daddy," Trinity mumbled._

_Draco looked down at the little girl in his arms with a smile. "I can understand that honey, but you need to get some sleep. You remember having a play date today."_

_Trinity nodded and once Draco set her down, she blew kisses at Draco and I before scurrying off into our small seaside house._

"_You do know that she gets her 'unwillingness to follow rules' from you right?" Draco said as he looked me dead in the eyes. His hands rested on my hips and his lips were only inches away from mine._

"_Maybe, but she has your extremely gorgeous features," I whispered before pressing my lips to his._

_He smiled against my lips. "I love you."_

**HOLD UP!! What the HELL is this? DRACO MALFOY is that little girl's FATHER!! And apparently he and I are LOVERS!!**

I awoke with a start, nearly banging my head against a low branch. I pressed my hand over my rapidly beating heart and tried to calm my ragged breathing. I couldn't believe that I had just had a dream or vision of the future and about Draco for that matter. This is crazy, how the hell was this possible? I prayed to Merlin that it was just a dream.

I looked out to the horizon to see that the sun was just setting over the trees behind the house. I stood up and brushed the dirt off my pants and looked down at my parents' graves.

"I'll come visit again as soon as I can. I love you guys," With that I walked off before apparating to the Weasleys. Tonight was the yearly dinner that Molly insisted on having where all her children attended. Even though I wasn't part of the family, I was still treated like a member.

Most of the family was already there, all but Ron. I shrugged and took a seat beside Hermione, who was cuddling with Ginny.

"Hey Harry, how are things going?" Bill asked as he settled down next to his wife Fleur and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"They're not so bad. My last mission didn't go so great, but it's no big deal. My boss will cut me some slack," I answered.

It was weird seeing all the couples and not being part of one myself. Bill and Fleur had been married for almost four years and were expecting their second child. Their first child, Victoire was only two years old and the most mischievous little girl to grace the Weasley family since the twins. The parents were currently lounging on the love seat in each other's arms, while Vistoire played with the toy cauldron in front of her that she had gotten for her birthday. According to the twins, if you put something in it, it transformed it into something else – which was why when Victoire put her father's watch in there, out came a mouse.

Charlie was dating a woman named Alexa, a young Spanish witch that transferred to Romania two years ago. She was quite the spunky female and was braiding Charlie's long hair while he sipped at a firewhiskey.

Percy and Penelope had gotten together after the war was over and had been going steady for nearly a year. Fred and George began dating Angelina and Katie, the two girls helped the guys out at their shop, and were increasing business by almost 30 percent. Those couples were lounged about along the floor and couch.

Then finally Ron…

**_Ron!?_**

I looked at the scene in front of me. Ron stood in the doorway with Kevin by his side. They held hands as they took in the scene as well. I couldn't believe that Ron had brought Kevin to his family's dinner. It wasn't that he shouldn't have, it was just that ever since his parents had found out about Ron's cheating, neither Ron nor Kevin were really welcome at the house anymore.

The atmosphere in the house went from light and joyous to stiff and tense. I tried to shrink into the couch, to make myself smaller, but it seemed that wasn't going to happen since Ron caught sight of me and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

_That's right I'm here, what's your problem?_

Ron cleared his throat and introduced Kevin to those of the family that had yet to meet him. Fred and George were the most hostile towards their baby brother, mostly because they really liked the fact that Ron and I were dating and got really pissed off when they found out he had cheated on me.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley came in wiping her hands off on her apron. "Well, now that everyone is here, why don't we go outside for dinner?"

I quickly jumped up to help Mrs. Weasley with the food – which had nothing to do with getting away from the tense atmosphere in the living room. When we were all seated, I was seated beside Charlie and Mr. Weasley with Percy and Penelope across from me. Victoire was going from person to person, reeking havoc and making everyone laugh.

As dinner talk went on, I was starting to enjoy myself. I didn't let Ron or Kevin bother me and I laughed when Victoire _accidentally_ hit Kevin with her butternut squash casserole that her mother was trying to feed her. When she walked over to see her grandpa, she gave a big hug to him and came over to see me. She crawled into my lap and looked at me with her big eyes.

"'I Ucle Arry," she said as a big grin came to her face.

"Hello to you too Victoire," I said. I loved the only Weasley grandchild. She was so adorable that it was impossible not to love her.

"I miss you," she whispered as a pout took over her smile.

"I've missed you too." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around my neck and sniffled into my neck.

"Do you gotta go?" she asked.

I smiled. "Not yet." She pulled away and smiled. Giving her one last hug, I let her jump off and walk over to her mom and dad.

Bill smiled as he swung his daughter up into his lap. "I swear Harry, sometimes I think she likes you better then even me."

"I doubt that, you are her father. She couldn't love anyone more," I answered. "Besides, I'm just an uncle or somewhat of an uncle to her."

"Nonsense Harry, you are like a son to me…of course you would be Victoire's uncle," Mrs. Weasley announced. I blushed with a smile as I looked down at my food.

As the night continued, things calmed down slightly. I got up during dessert to get Victoire's present from my cloak. I had been in the states during her birthday celebration, so I had brought it with me tonight. I pulled out a box that held the child size broom that only went six feet in the air, and a heart shaped emerald necklace with little diamonds surrounding it. It had a charm on it, so it was very light and another charm that when held in the owner's hands, it showed pictures of all those that they loved.

I walked back outside and found everyone eating the lemon sorbet that Mrs. Weasley had made.

"Hey Victoire," The little girl looked up and came bounding over to me. I kneeled down so we were face to face. "I know that I missed your birthday party and I am very sorry about that, but do you still want your present?"

She nodded enthusiastically. I brought out the box from behind my back and handed it to her. She set it down on the ground and opened it. She pulled out the broom and gasped.

"Daddy, is a broom," she announced.

Before Bill or Fleur could voice their concern I answered: "Don't worry, it only goes six feet in the air. And no faster then 10 miles an hour."

They nodded, letting out a sigh of relief together. "There's something else in there as well." Victoire looked into the box again and pulled out the necklace.

"Is pretty," she murmured.

I kneeled down next to her. "If you hold the gem in your hands, it'll show you pictures of everyone you love." She held the gem and a hologram of all her family appeared in a slide show.

Fleur came over and gave me a hug once I had stood up. "Thank you so much, Harry. These are really wonderful gifts."

I nodded. "Your English has improved tremendously." It was true, Fleur had been practicing non-stop to perfect her English.

As I sat down to eat my dessert, I could feel a tension coming from the end of the table. I looked to see Ron glaring at me and I shrugged. _If he wants to be a sour puss, let him._

When the night came to an end, I gave my good-byes and apparated back to my flat. I sighed as I reached for the handle and opened the door, only to be assaulted by a strong floral smell. I looked inside, confusion set on my face, and found thousands of bundles of flowers. From roses to lilies to…well, any kind of flower you could possibly think of, all lining the floors, couches, tables…EVERYWHERE!

And in the middle of it all was Draco Malfoy. I let out one big gush of air as I took in the sight of _Draco_ on his _knees_ in a _sea _of flowers in _my_ living room with a pleading look on _his_ face. This was definitely one for the history books…where was a camera when you needed it?

I took a small step forward and uttered his name with a whisper. Draco stared at me before getting up on his feet and looking me straight in the eyes.

"Harry before you say anything, I am so sorry. I never should have kept the whereabouts of my father from you. At the end of the war, my father was still on the hit list to go to Azkaban. Nothing you could have said would have saved him, so he went into hiding and I helped him. It's been three years since the end of the war and I thought that he could finally come out because no one was looking for him, but then all of sudden you and I are tasked to find him. If I told you where my father was, he would be in Azkaban at this very moment rotting away."

I couldn't even speak because everything he said was the truth. I just stood there as he moved his feet forward until we were standing with only a few inches between us.

"Harry, I just ask that you forgive me. I'll ask for another partner, but I won't be able to stand it if you never speak to me again. I am sorry for lying to you and deceiving you. It was wrong and I promise that tomorrow, I'll ask for a transfer. I know you'll prefer that," Just as he moved to walk past me, I grabbed onto his bicep and shoved him against the hallway wall. I took both his arms and pressed them above his head, connecting his wrists and pinning them with one of my hands.

"Do you honestly think I want someone else with me?" I whispered before pressing my lips against his. I pulled away when he began to respond. "I only want you." I pressed my lips to his again and granted entrance when his tongue pressed against my lips.

I kissed him deeply, running my tongue along the inside of his mouth, tasting every corner it offered. I let his hands fall and they immediately moved to my jeans back pockets, sliding inside and pulling me closer to his body. I wrapped one of my arms around his waist and dug my other hand in his hair.

After a few minutes, I felt one of his hands pull at my hair and I reluctantly pulled away, only to move to his neck. I pressed open mouth kisses, alternating between kissing, nibbling, biting and licking, encouraged by the moans coming from the blonde's lips. Placing his hands on my hips, he pushed me against the opposite wall. I pulled away with a gasp as I felt the air leave my lungs and his lips move to my neck, sucking strongly on my pulse point, making his mark.

I let him do the work as I let my head fall back against the wall. It felt amazing to feel his lips at my neck. My hands moved to wrap around his waist. He pulled away, pressing one last kiss to my neck and looked me in the eyes.

"Stop me now Harry, because if you don't, I guarantee I won't be able to," he said looking me dead in the eyes.

"I don't want you to," I whispered before crushing my lips to his. He moaned into the kiss before breaking it. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me down the hallway until we reached the last door on the left. He pushed it open revealing my room and pulled me inside. He brought me in front of him and pushed me down on the bed and crawled above me.

"Last chance," he whispered.

"Just shut up and kiss me," I snapped. He smirked and leaned down to press his lips to mine. His hands slid along my body, fire igniting in every inch that his fingers touched.

I ran my hands up his thighs to his hips where they rested. I sighed into our kiss as his tongue stroked mine. It was absolute heaven, but for some reason I felt like this was just sex all over again. The first time was a drunken incident: I have no idea what even happened, the next time was out of anger: rough and hard, and now it seems loving and gentle. _I need to know if this is just sex to him or not. _

I took an inner deep breath and continued our kiss, biting at his bottom lip. He groaned into my lips, causing a shudder to run down my spine. His tongue traced along my bottom lip before pulling it between his teeth. I fisted my hand into his hair and crashed his lips to mine. I needed him so badly it hurt.

His lips moved down to my neck, first licking where even I knew he had made his first mark and then moving up to the hallow beneath my left ear. He nibbled and licked along the surface before blowing against it, causing me to thrust up against him. It felt far too good.

"Draco?" I managed to get through my teeth. I was whimpering, _actually whimpering, _from his ministrations.

"Hmmm…" He pulled my earlobe between his teeth and licked along the shell.

"I….mmm…I lo- … OH GODS!" How the hell – or should I say _when_ the hell did he open my jeans. His hand was rubbing me in a way I had never felt before.

"What were you saying Harry?" I looked through heavy lust covered eyes to see Draco smirking at me, his eyes reflecting the same passion as mine.

"I…oh god, Draco please stop. I can't think when you do that," I gasped as his hand squeezed my shaft as he ran his hand up.

"Alright," He took slight pity on me and removed his hand. "Now, what were you going to say?"

"I think…I _know_…I love you," I whispered. Then I immediately regretted it because I felt Draco tense above me and when I looked, he had molded his face into an impassive mask. I bite my lip because I knew that if I didn't, tears would start falling. I could already feel them building up.

I sat up and felt Draco move off me. I turned away; I didn't want to see his rejection. I could already feel it. God! This is twice now, what have I done to deserve this?

"Harry, I…" It was too late; I could already feel the tears beginning to pour over. I wiped furiously at my cheeks, trying to remove any trace of them.

"It's fine Draco. I don't need an explanation," I moved to stand up when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Harry, you don't understand." I turned to look at him. "I grew up not knowing love. My father always taught me that emotion was weakness, feeling love for another made you weak. My mother never even loved me, so hearing you say it now, it's all very new to me."

_And I thought I had a difficult childhood._ I didn't even know how to respond to what he had said. How _do_ you respond to something like that?

Draco took one of my hands in his, holding it in one and tracing the lines of my palm with the other. He just stared at our hands, not bothering to look into my eyes.

"I may not know love, but I'm willing to learn," He looked up into my eyes. "I _want_ to learn…with you." His eyes stared into mine and I nearly lost my breath at the intensity shown within them.

I pressed my free hand against his cheek and leaned in until our lips were touching. I pulled away after a second and looked into his eyes. "If you're willing to learn, then I'm willing to teach." I pressed my lips to his and moved us, so I was lying on top of him as his head rested against the pillows.

I moved my lips along his jaw and down his neck, nibbling and licking until I reached the point where his neck and shoulder met, just above his collarbone. I bit into his neck – causing Draco to scream out in pain and pleasure - before laving my tongue over it. When I pulled away, I saw a large red-purple mark marring his skin.

I smirked before moving down, moving my hands to the hem of his shirt. Scrunching his shirt up, I began nibbling along his amazing six-pack. I moved his shirt up farther until his entire chest was exposed. I pressed my lips to one of his rock hard nipples, feeling him shudder beneath me. I flicked my tongue over the nub, scraping my teeth over it right after. Blowing cold air over it, Draco thrust up against me. I gave his other nipple the same attention.

"Harry…please…don't tease me," he gasped out. I smirked down at him and pressed my lips against his in a quick kiss.

"But I love teasing you," I whispered. I gestured for him to sit up and I removed his shirt and pressed my lips to his again as he wrapped his arms around my neck, deepening the kiss farther.

I moved down his body, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. He lifted his hips so I could tug them and his boxers off and I threw them out behind me, not caring where they went. I gently nipped at his inner thighs; completely moving around the area he most wanted my attention.

"Harry…un-…unfair," he whimpered.

"What's unfair?" I asked nipping at his taut stomach muscles. His fingers tangled in my hair and pulled my head up until I was face to face with him. He brought his lips harshly against mine, murmuring something against my lips. I gasped in shock as I felt his entire body press against my now naked one.

I pulled away and stared at him with wide eyes. He looked up at me with a smirk on his face. "Now it's fair." I smiled down at him and pressed my lips to his again, as I grinded my hips into his, eliciting a groan from my lover's lips.

I moved down his body kissing every inch I could reach. As I came face to face with the part of his anatomy that had caused me so much pleasure in the past, I bit my lip. I looked up real quick to see Draco starring down at me. I smiled at him before pressing a chaste kiss against the head of his erection, causing him to groan above me. I moved to the base and pressed my tongue against his skin, coming up to the tip. I created a rhythm of licking from base to tip and then blowing cold air on the way down. He groaned, tightening his hand in my hair. I knew he was getting inpatient, so I decided to take pity on him.

I pulled him deeply into my mouth, taking him as far as I could. I began to bob my head up and down, sucking hard as I came up. I felt his fingers tighten in my hair and I allowed him to pull me away from his body so I faced him.

I looked at him with confusion as I stared into his lust filled eyes. "I want to be inside you when I cum," he whispered. He wrapped his legs around my waist and flipped the two of us over. Pressing his lips to mine, his fingers moved down my body until they reached my bum. Murmuring a quick lubrication charm, I felt his fingers press against my entrance. I moaned into his mouth as his fingers slid between the tight ring of muscles.

"Relax," he whispered in my ear. I took a deep breath and felt his fingers slid easily into my opening. I groaned as his fingers became buried to the hilt and brushed against my prostate. I let my head fall against his shoulder as he fingers slowly pushed in and out of my opening. I screwed my eyes tight as he sped up the rhythm and I was soon rocking with his fingers, trying to find release.

"Please Draco…I need you," I gasped into his neck. I felt Draco move me up onto my hands and knees as he maneuvered himself behind me. His fingers suddenly disappeared and I bit my lip to stop myself from groaning in disappointment. I heard my Slytherin prince whisper the lubrication charm before the head of his penis pressed against my entrance. I bunched the fabric of the bed sheets in my hands and squeezed my eyes shut. Even if this wasn't our first time, it had still been awhile.

"Relax," he whispered again before thrusting all the way inside in one swoop. I ground my teeth together as I willed my muscles to relax and took a deep breath. Draco slowly pulled out of me and thrust back it, hitting my prostate.

"Gods," I groaned as I clawed at the sheets.

"No gods, love…just me," Draco whispered before taking hold of my hips and beginning to move in and out, moving faster and faster, hitting my prostate every time. One particular time, he hit it so hard, I fell to the bed seeing stars. My bones turned to liquid as he continued pounding within me.

"Don't stop," I whispered over and over again. And he didn't.

"Come for me Harry," He whispered in my ear. I somehow managed to get my jelly legs under me and I grasped my erection in my hand. With three short tugs I came, groaning into my pillow as he came within me shortly after.

We collapsed against my bed, utterly exhausted. Draco slowly pulled out of me and fell next to me, his pale chest rising up and down as he stared at me.

"Wow," I muttered, causing Draco to let out a breathless laugh.

"Come here hero," he said as he pulled me close until my head rested on his chest with my arm around his waist.

We fell asleep that night completely content in each other's arms. Just as I slipped off into dreamland I heard Draco whisper, "I love you, Harry."

My eyes snapped open and I pushed myself up to look into his smoky eyes. He stared back at me through half-lidded eyes.

"Do you mean it?" I asked.

"More than anything," he whispered back. He wrapped his fingers through my hair and pulled me down, crashing his lips against mine. We delighted in the feeling of each other's kisses for a few minutes before pulling apart.

I rested my forehead against his and whispered, "I love you too."

Draco smiled up at me before pressing one last kiss to my lips. I fell back to lie against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep in lover's bliss.

* * *

AN: thank you so much to my beta 'jellybean88'. you totally rock for pre-reading my story.

lots of love and please review everybody. i love it when you do.

Sammie


End file.
